


How the Mighty Have Fallen

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter (Cartoon), Street Fighter II V, Street Fighter V
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Mind Control, Multi, Tricks Up My Sleeve, World Domination, forced romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: This is the story of a character of mine, who gets the attention of a certain Psycho Powered Tyrant who gains an unhealthy interest in her. Shall she fall to the dark side and become his? Or will the power of another save her? FIND OUT IN THIS STORY!





	How the Mighty Have Fallen

She looks up at the large building before her, her breath being caught in her throat before calming down. The massive building of the criminal organization Shadaloo was intimidating during the daytime, but now looked like a prison from a horror movie at night. Dark, metallic, and empty looking from the outside, she knew she would need to act fast once she entered, lest she suffer the same fate as her sister and partner, Elizabeth. She watched from her position in the shadows as soldiers of Shadaloo entered and exited from the menacing metal doorway, noticing the code to gain entrance. Once the flow slowed to almost a stop, she moves over to the doorway, and enters the code, the metal doors opening with a hiss. She pauses, looking down the hallway, before nodding and dashing quietly down the hall, praying that she wasn't too late.  
After running deep inside of the building and making sure no one had spotted her, she slowed to a walk, before pulling out her data pad. She pulls out the blueprints of the building, before finding a clear path to the cells. The only issue was that it cut across the main area of the building, a large, open throne room with nowhere to hide once inside. She sighed quietly, before deciding to deal with the issue once she got there, as she headed down the hall.  
But soon enough, she was at the large throne room, and she was enraged to find a large group of limply standing civilians, with one looking strikingly familiar.  
"Lizzy..." She murmurs, seeing her sister standing among the zombies. She looks up to the stage, to see a boxer, a matador, and a rather eccentric looking purple man standing before a man in red. She growled quietly, knowing who all four were. "Balrog... Vega... F.A.N.G... Bison..."  
"Everything is going according to plan, Lord Bison! Your psycho power has grown greatly since we kidnapped those soldiers and programmers!" FANG says, dancing around with excitement. There was a small sound from the group, and she noticed movement from her sister.   
"Silence. No need to explain what we already know." Bison says, almost bored-like with his tone. Another sound from the group made Balrog the boxer turn slightly.  
"Did you all hear that?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"All I heard was that you interrupted Lord Bison!" FANG says, wiggling his arms at the man. Vega and Balrog looked annoyed at the man, while Bison kept his bored expression.   
"You better watch it, freak." Balrog says under his breath, pounding his gloves together before Bison chuckles.  
"If you are going to fight, do so. I would enjoy the entertainment." Bison says, grinning slowly.  
"Then I am going to make your day, Bison!" The girl yells, running out with her short staff. She noticed the group turning to her, and stopped, looking brave.  
"Who is this...?" Bison asks, chuckling as he stands up, arms crossed.  
"The young flower from the market place... I had not expected you to come so far just to save your family..." Vega says, stepping forward. She grinds her teeth, rage entering her eyes.  
"Vega! You will regret kidnapping my sister!" She yells, throwing a smoke bomb at him. "And the name is Kylia!"  
The bomb went off, and Kylia runs into the crowd, grabbing her sister.   
"SOLDIERS! ATTACK THE INTRUDER!" FANG screeched, the zombies suddenly lunging at the girl, only to be attacking thin air. She was across the room in an instant, having used her power to teleport quickly.  
"Liz!" She yells, her sister quickly snapping out of her daze.   
"Eh...? Oh! Kylia! So, when are we getting out of this joint? They don't serve any good food." The smaller female says, smiling. "Tastes like garbage."  
"Liz, this no time for jokes. Time to move!" She says, running fast out of the room, her grip on her sister's wrist like iron.   
They ran fast down the hallways, panting and out of breath from the distance. They could hear the group of men racing after them as well, pushing them to run faster.  
"I can't-I can't-I can't run much longer!" Elizabeth cried, her starting to stumble. Kylia growled and made several turns down different hallways, trying to gain more ground so they could maybe find a place to hide.   
After passing several rooms, Kylia jerks her sister into a darkened room, sweat dripping from her face. She closes the door and the blinds, and turns the knob on the wall slightly. Elizabeth gasps, and her eyes widen.  
"What...?" Kylia asks, sliding down the wall.  
"That computer is magnificent! Look at it!" She says, marvelling at the massive device.  
"Sister... I only have enough power at the moment to transport one of us. You are going to have to go."  
"Can I take it with me?"  
"Elizabeth..." Kylia rubs her forehead, her head pounding. "If I had enough strength, I would do it... but no."   
"Will you get it for me later?" She asks, her eyes big.  
Kylia sighs, and nods, making her sister smile.  
"Now... When you get home, log everything that had happened and call Guile. He needs to know what is going on here." Kylia says, her sister quickly nodding. Kylia closes her eyes, and focuses on her negative energy to make a small but fittable portal. "Go!"  
Elizabeth runs through the portal, and Kylia closes it, groaning. She takes a moment to regain her strength, before standing. She could hear the mob racing down the hall, and she knew she would have to either hide until they passed, or outrace them. The throbbing in her legs told her that she would have a hard time outrunning them, so she hid in a corner, out of sight from the windows and doorway. She held her breath as they passed, releasing it when the noise settled down. She stood up and opened the door slightly, before stepping out into the hall.   
"Seems I am alone... I gotta get out of here." She says, racing in the opposite direction of the herd.   
She was soon back at the large, now empty, throne room, and she pulls out her data pad. She was memorizing the map before she heard an angry screech.   
"How DARE you make a fool of Shadaloo! HOW DARE YOU, YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" FANG says, flailing his arms around in rage.  
"Well... That hurts my fragile self-esteem." She says, getting into a fighting stance. "You would do well to avoid fighting me, FANG."   
"You will DIE for your idiocy!"   
The two fight harshly, soon apparent that FANG was no match for the girl. She had a style of fighting he had never seen before, one that mixed moves from many fighters, including his Master, Bison, into a wild moveset that was hard to keep up with. She was a blur, one that was almost mystifying to watch, until she had FANG on the ground, grinning.  
"Pathetic... They call you one of his Lieutenants? Bison must be hard up for fighters." She says, her eyes darting to the door before being thrown across the room. She looks up in shock, to see the tyrant himself hovering in the air, his arms crossed, and a wicked grin on his lips. His pure white eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, which made her involuntarily shiver as she rose to her feet.  
"Impressive. So young, but able to have such skill with psycho power. You will be an excellent addition to my Dolls..." He says, his grin never leaving his face.  
"Sounds fucked up. Not interested." She says, her mind in overdrive to figure out a way out. Bison grinned and soldiers surrounded the exits.  
"I do not plan to give you a choice, girl."He says, raising his hand. The soldiers start for her, and Kylia knew she had to escape quickly, unless she wanted to be a mind slave to Bison's will. She began to charge up her power, and looked Bison in the eye, her psycho power aura surrounding her form.  
"My name... is Kylia.... And I... AM NO ONE'S DOLL!" She says, creating a portal and falling through, leaving no trace of where she went. Everyone froze, and went limp, while Bison's grin almost seemed to get bigger.  
"Very interesting..." Bison purrs, before looking at FANG, who had risen to his feet. "Find out everything about the girl, and report all your findings to me before taking any action. I want to know who exactly this 'Kylia' is."  
"As you command, Lord Bison... Urgh..." FANG says, collapsing once more.  
"ACK!" Kylia yelped as she landed outside of the facility. She groans, her body feeling it got hit by a truck. "That man drained me more than I thought possible. I can barely move..."   
"You look like shit too." She looks up and growls, Juri grinning at her weak moment. "Hey there, pretty. Looks like you got roughed up."   
"Yes and no. I just escaped from an encounter with Bison." She answers, sighing. "Can I have a lift back home?"  
"Only if I can get a pretty please." Juri says, a sly tone in her voice.  
"Pretty please..." She growls out, Juri giggling before picking up the weakened female. "Thanks Juri... I will give you a glorious meal once we get to my place."  
"Sounds like a solid bribe, girlie. Let's ride." Juri grins, placing her on her motorcycle and racing off. "So, facing that scumbag Bison? Not your best plan."  
"It's not like I wanted to face him. I wanted to simply grab my sister and go." She says, sighing.  
"Now you have his attention, and he is going to hunt you down until something more interesting comes along."   
"He wanted to make me into one of his Dolls." Kylia says, shivering.  
"Damn. Only the cute ones get made into Dolls." Juri says, laughing as they finally get to the highway. "You must have fit his tastes."  
"Ick." She says, not as disgusted as she should have been, as she received a call from her phone. She pulls out her phone, and clicks the green button.  
"'Ello?"  
"Can I have your room?"  
"I am not dead, little sister."  
"But I already planned the layout!"  
"Goddammit Liz."   
"Are you on your way here? Guile is waiting."  
"Yes, I am on my way. I ran into a little trouble, so Juri is giving me a lift. Tell Guile to wait in the living room."   
"Will do... Also... Did you happen to find my phone while at the base? I don't have it."  
"No I didn't. Sorry."  
"No biggie. I will get a new phone and wipe the old one."   
"Good idea. I will be home shortly, sis. Bye." Kylia says, sighing as she hung up.   
"I am not sticking around for that military monkey to question me."  
"You won't have to, Juri. I will get out and you can race away..." Kylia says, chuckling. "Let's just hope Guile is willing to go racing into that base..."  
"Lord Bison! I have retrieved the phone from the younger sibling, and have discovered that it holds many pictures of the wretched girl!" FANG says, dancing happily at his find.  
"Put them on screen."   
"Yes Lord Bison!"  
The screen lit up with a picture of the two girls together, smiling wildly at the screen. They looked like they were at a picnic, and the scene was of a large lake. They began to go through the pictures, ones of Kylia sleeping, working at a computer, in a fighter's uniform, and other situations.  
"There is video, sir." a soldier says, putting it on.  
It was Kylia in a black outfit, fighter style. She was stretching, and looking at her sister.   
"I have no idea if this is going to work, Liz... It's going to be difficult as all hell." Kylia says, sighing.  
"If anyone could do it, it's you! Now, come on! Show me your power... Psycho power I mean." A voice says, most likely the younger sister recording the video.  
"Right." Kylia stands up straighter, and closes her eyes. Her face is at first calm, before scrunching her face. She started to float, a very small aura of Psycho Power extruding from her body.  
"Holy slag you are doing it! Oh wow!" Liz yells, making Kylia open her eyes and fall to the ground.  
"OOF!" She yelps, the camera running wildly over to her.   
"Are you ok??"   
"I... Urk... I am fine... Just... Psycho Power has a real kick to it..." She says, before laughing. "God I can see why Bison likes it though!"  
"You look like you got hit by a bike." Liz says, sounding worried.  
"Thanks. Help me up?" She asks, holding out a hand. After a moment of wild movement of the camera, it points to a now standing Kylia.  
"Your verdict?" Liz asks.  
"I think I shall train a bit with Psycho Power, if only to learn how to teleport and fly. That could be useful to me... what do you think, sis?" She asks, cracking her neck.  
"I think you are crazy to try... but sounds like I won't change your mind."  
"Right you are."   
"Now, can we go make brownies?"  
Kylia laughs, and nods.   
"Caramel and chocolate! I need sugar right now." Kylia says, walking towards the house.   
"Yesss!"  
The screen goes black, and the soldier turns around.   
"I found several more videos sir, shall I play them?" He asks, Bison giving a curt nod.   
The screen now showed Kylia sitting at a counter, eating a bowl of ice cream while doing something on a laptop.  
"Whatcha doin'?" Liz asks from behind the camera.  
"Very important things, small child." Kylia says, smiling slightly before noticing the camera. "Whats with the paparazzi gear?"  
"I am going to do some videos today of Guile and his friends." She says, making Kylia laugh.  
"Hun, please don't annoy my friends. Guile has enough on his hands with Shadaloo, and I think you should work on your homework instead." Kylia says, her eyes darting to the computer for a moment.   
"C'mon! I really want to! Please?" Liz says, her whining making Kylia wince.  
"No. That is my final word on the matter. You can do a video when they come over for dinner." She says.  
"They are coming for dinner?" She asks, sounding confused.  
"Yes they are. I am training with Guile this evening, maybe Chun Li as well. They want to discuss some topics with me as well." She says, nodding. "Do you want to help with dinner?"   
"Yes! What should we make? Oh we should make alfredo noo-"  
"The video cuts out there... Would you like to watch more, Lord Bison?" The soldier asks.  
"I suppose so." Bison says, almost amused that the girl knew of the soldier and the woman.  
"Ready, kid?" Guile asks, appearing on the screen. Kylia nods, and gets into stance, before commencing training. They were training hard, Guile using all of his moves on her, and she dodging most of them to land a few hits on the military man. Kylia's smile never left her lips, her eyes bright from the moves. Guile was straining to gain ground, as ever evident on his face.   
After a quick cut in the video, it showed them both sweating and panting slightly, and Kylia bowed to the man.   
"Thanks for the lesson, Guile. I needed this." Kylia says, straightening up.   
"You have improved immensely in such a short amount of time, kiddo. It's much different from what you were a year ago."  
"Maybe it's a gift?" Kylia says, laughing.  
"Maybe it's Maybeline!"  
They all laughed, and Guile goes inside, Kylia looking down the street.   
"Liz... I will be back in a moment... Go inside and entertain our guests, alright?" She says, walking down the sidewalk. The camera pauses on her, watching her stop next to a hooded man, looking at him.  
"Who is that...? Wait... Is that..."  
"Kid! Are you coming in?" The camera turns to Guile.  
"Yeah! I'm coming!"  
"That man looked familiar..." Bison murmured, before looking to the soldier. "Is there anymore?"  
"It's heavily encrypted, but we will alert you when we have decoded it." The soldier says, handing the phone to the enslaved hacker.   
"Good. Make it quick, or your head will be the price." Bison stands and heads down the hall, FANG following.  
"Lord Bison, when shall we attack the girl?"   
"You will not attack her at all. I will tell you when I want her brought here." Bison growls, stopping in front of his door. "Now leave me. I must rest."  
"Of course Lord Bison. Until you awake." FANG says, leaving the man alone. Bison gives a small huff at the grovelling man, before entering his room. He takes off his cape and hat, and runs a hand through his white hair.  
"This is interesting... No female has ever amused me like this..." Bison says, stripping himself of his uniform and laying down on his large king sized bed. "She will make a very lovely doll... Perhaps even my bodyguard."  
At that, he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
